


Erik's Redemption

by LoriMarie95



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriMarie95/pseuds/LoriMarie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my fanfiction of Phantom of the Opera. Erik runs to Scotland after the chaos that happened at the Opera house, and runs into a music loving, artistic young woman named Sophie. It's a story about their lives together, and overcoming the past and making each other whole, in ways they've never known.</p>
<p>*This is a draft, so changes will be made eventually, Feel free to leave comments and suggestions! xoxoxo*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Peculiar Man

The cemetery was dark and cold. Snow was starting to pile up on top of the gravestones, giving them a beautiful glow. Every week, Sophie comes to visit the graves of her parents. They passed away when Sophie was very young. Everything was a blur to her. All she could remember was the smell of the burning wood and parchment, then her father picking her up and running out of the house with her in tow. Her mother was still trapped inside. Setting Sophie down quickly her father demanded for her to stay put as he ran into the house to save her mother. The house collapsed shortly afterwards. Leaving Sophie all alone.  
An angel statue sitting right above their graves always welcomes Sophie with an outstretched hand. She dusts the snow off and holds the hand for a moment gazing at it’s carved face. It looks kind and inviting, just the way her mother had always looked at her. Kneeling down she brushes off her parents graves. “Here lies Alice and Vincent Lambert, beloved by all who knew them” was engraved in beautiful cursive. She sat down and admired the beauty and also the sadness of the scene.  
“Hello, mom. Hello Father” she said “Life is going well, Aunt Olivia is being pushy as ever. You would understand that mom. Day in and day out she hounds me about “taking my talents somewhere other than my house”, I hear that line daily. I can’t choose what I want to do though, I love painting as much as I do singing and conducting music. She just doesn’t understand. Don’t get me wrong, she treats me great, but she-”. There was the sound of a twig snapping. It echoed across the quiet cemetery so loud it made Sophie jump.  
“Who’s there?” Sophie Insisted, but there was no answer. Sophie hadn’t even realized what time it was. The sky was turning dark orange as the sun was going down.   
“Oh! It’s getting late!” Sophie bent down and kissed the headstone and placed the flowers on it. “Goodbye. I love you”  
The noise of the twig breaking was still ringing through her ears as she was walking towards her carriage. She started walking faster the darker it became. Was there someone there? Perhaps just an animal? She wasn’t going to take the time to find out, so she kept on. Faster and faster she walked until she was almost running. Then a man appeared in front of her. It startled her, making her jump back and fall over one of the graves.  
“I’m so sorry Miss. Lambert!” It was the old Caretaker, “I didn’t mean to scare you! Would you like me to walk you to your carriage?”  
Sophie let out a little sigh of relief. “It’s completely alright Randy, it wasn’t your fault. I would love for you to walk with me. Thank you.” It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the carriage.  
“Have a goodnight, Miss. Lambert.”  
“Please, call me Sophie. To you as well Randy”   
Randy opened the door for her as she climbed in. The horses gave the carriage a heavy jolt as they started going forward.   
“Where to?” asked the driver.  
“Can you please take me to the Art store?” Sophie asked  
“Should we see your Aunt first? Maybe she would like to come along?”  
“That should be fine. Thanks Eugene”  
They pulled into the gates of Olivia’s house. The house is tall and made of red brick. All along the ground are flower beds and plants of all shapes and colors. In the middle of it all is a tall layered fountain. Olivia came stomping around it.   
“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” She yelled, half angry, and half scared.  
“Hello, Aunt Olivia. I was at the Cemetery. I’m sorry it took so long. I lost track of the time.”  
“WELL YOU SHOU-... oh, the Cemetery?” asked Olivia  
“Yes! Now I have to go to the art shop. Would you like to come with me?  
“I suppose that would be fine, just let me go get my things” Olivia glided through the door. It made Sophie laugh. Even though she is twenty five, her Aunt still acts like she is a curious toddler who’s run off.  
“I’m all ready to go” Olivia got into the carriage, and they set off. “So Peter came by looking for you today. He’s such a handsome fellow, comes from a wealthy family too. Very respected family I may add. Lucky us, he has his eyes on you.”   
“How many times do I have to tell you and Peter. I am not interested. I shall not get involved with a man because of his name, or wealth status. You may think he is perfect, but I have seen what you have no idea about. He is a self-loathing pig.”  
“Young Lady! I thought you were all about second chances and forgiveness. Yet here you are judging this young man. You’ve never told me what he’s done that is so horrid. Why don’t you give it a shot?”  
“What he did was unforgivable. When I was walking through town last month, I caught him throwing food items at the poor beggars on the street. It left bruises and welts all over their bodies.” Sophie put her hands up so Olivia wouldn’t interrupt. “Yes, I stopped him. I ran over and shouted at him and he took off. He didn’t see me. If he would have he wouldn’t be stopping by. Which I wish he would have!”  
Olivia was in shock with what Sophie had said, finally she was able to speak. “Well, I would imagine he would be able to recognize you anywhere with that red hair of yours.”  
“I was wearing a bonnet, besides he was too busy running away.”  
“Well, he won’t be coming by my house anymore. His parents will be hearing of this as well. Let’s see what they have to say about it.”  
“Sounds wonderful” Replied Sophie as they were pulling into town.   
During the night was Sophie’s favorite time to shop around for her art supplies. There weren’t children running around everywhere destroying the store, and everything was in it’s proper place. As she opened the door a little bell dinged. “Let me guess?” said the owner “Sophie?”  
“Good evening. Do you have a basket I could use?”  
The owner walked up with a big basket for her, almost laughing. “I might as well get Sophie stitched into this. You use it so much”   
Sophie laughed. “Isn’t that the truth!” Then she walked towards the painting supplies. Where she grabbed a palette, brushes, paint and a canvas. All she needed now was instruments for her to write music. Walking to the front of the store she noticed a man. Standing at the inks looking confused. The first thing she noticed was his black cloak. He turned towards her and smiled while tilting his head, like a bow. It was the most peculiar thing. She’s never seen someone wear a mask outside of plays. Especially never a mask that covers half someone’s face vertically. He was still smiling at her. Then he snapped her out of her trance. “Excuse me? Miss? Can you help me?” He’s never seen a woman so divine.  
“Of course.” She walked over to him. “What can I help you with?” As he started talking she couldn’t help but absorb his features. He was incredibly handsome. Bright blue eyes stared down at her. His hair was dark and slicked back. He suddenly stopped talking.   
“Are you alright Miss?” He said curiously.  
She was so embarrassed. She hadn’t even heard one single word that he had just said to her. Her face became hot. “I am so sorry! I haven’t been myself today.”  
“That’s okay” he responded. “I don’t mind when a beautiful woman admires me.”  
Her face grew hotter. She knew at this point her cheeks had to be red as a tomato. The man saw this and couldn’t help but laugh.   
“I apologize. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  
“Oh, but you didn’t” She quickly responded.  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” He winked at her, now she felt like she was going to pass out. She’s never been infatuated with someone before. “Now, I have been working on a music piece, but have run out of ink. What ink won’t run down the page? The last ink I bought ran down the page when writing the notes. I’m hoping to find an ink that won’t do that here.”   
Sophie felt like she was melting. “You want this one. It’s thicker than the others so it shouldn’t run. It works the best for me.” As she pointed to the jar his hand grazed hers as it was grabbing the ink. Chills ran down her arm and into her chest. She smiled at him and waved as she quickly walked away. Trying not to make it obvious that she was totally smitten with him.  
She made it to the parchment area and exhaled and tried to catch her breath. She felt like jumping up and down excitedly, it was the most intense thing she has ever felt. Trying to distract herself, she grabbed some parchment.   
The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. Her back stiffened. She turned her head and he was beside her grabbing some as well. “Hello again. I had a question. When you said “it works best for me”, did you mean you compose music as well?”   
“Yes I do. I write my own music and I sing.” She just calmed herself and now she was back to blushing like a child. “I’m a soprano.”  
“She’s got an excellent voice too.” Sophie’s stomach dropped. The worst thing to happen right now was for her Aunt to get involved. She was silently hoping to herself that her Aunt doesn’t scare this man away. “She can also paint, I have tons of her art around my house.”  
“I would love to see some of your work sometime.” The man said.   
“How about tomorrow? You can come to my home for lunch, I’ll have the coach catch you from wherever you please.” Olivia stated proudly. Sophie was staring at her in shock. Her mouth almost dropped to the floor. Her whole body felt like little pins were being pressed randomly all over.   
“I would love that. How about pick me up here? He responded.  
“Done!” Olivia squeaked and left the building as she took one last glance at him.   
“Well, I better buy these things.” Sophie said as calm as she could. It came out more of a broken squeak.   
“Are you okay with me coming by tomorrow? It’s your work.” He asked.  
“Oh, No! No, I meant Yes! I would love to show you my work. Maybe you can bring some of your music?”  
“Sounds grand.” He responded. “After you.” Sophie hadn’t even realized that they reached the counter. She turned around and put her items on the counter.   
“Is this everything Sophie?” asked the owner.  
“Yes, thank you.”  
“Sophie, huh? A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” He whispered in her ear. Her insides were now exploding. She payed for her things and started to walk towards the door.   
“It was lovely meeting you. I look forward to lunch. The coach will be here at noon.” She was almost stuttering.   
He ran in front of her to hold the door open, she waved goodbye to the owner and left. They were walking down the road towards the carriage together. He kept smiling and peeking down at her.   
“May I ask your na-” She slipped on ice and was falling backwards, his arm quickly wrapped around her back and caught her from falling. It looked like he just dipped her while dancing. She was about to faint. She has never met a man in her life who made her feel this way.   
“Erik.”


	2. The Maze

Sophie was getting ready. She couldn’t find the right outfit to wear. She knew she wanted to let her hair hang down today. The loose curls were complimenting her figure today. Olvia bursts into the room. Practically glowing. “Wear this dear, it compliments your eyes.” She held up satin dress. With loose sleeves that came halfway down her arms. There was a white ribbon that tied around right under the breast. It had a small train trailing behind it. Sophie put her arms up and Olivia put the dress over her head and tied it in the back.  
“He caught you like you were light as a feather! He was so fast, and the way you two looked at each other! It’s like y….” Her Aunt trailed off and suddenly looked very sad.  
Sophie walked over to the vanity. Once she saw her reflection she couldn’t believe it. She looked like a goddess. Her green eyes looking at her with her long red curly hair flowing down her back. The outfit was perfect. “I’m going to go play some piano before Erik gets here.” His name slipping off her tongue felt like silk. Her aunt nodded and left the room.   
She swept her fingers across the keys before sitting. They were cool under her touch. She sat down and began to play. The music filled the room. Every note felt as if it was touching her soul. The longer she played the more lost in it she became. She opened her mouth and started to sing. They went together perfectly. A beautiful harmony. The music went on and on. A song of grief and love. Nothing could feel better than this.   
“You’re Aunt wasn’t lying. You’re voice is perfection. You can really play as well.” There was a sudden clash of keys. She was so lost in her music that she didn’t even notice Erik walking up to stand there and listen. Her Aunt was involve no doubt. He started laughing. “I’m sorry, please don’t stop. I should have announced my entrance.” She was holding her eyes closed, mortified. Then with a deep breath she stood up and turned around to greet him. When she did his mouth dropped. This made her feel better about the situation.   
“Good Afternoon.” She smiled to him.  
He just stared at her, completely lost for words. So he sat on the bench next to her, set some music on the stand and started playing. It was amazing. She couldn’t speak, only watch his fingers. Then he started to sing. It was an overwhelming wave of emotions hitting her. He sang about grief and love, just like she had just done. Then he pointed at the paper. It was a duet. She mouthed “Me?” and he nodded. So she began to sing with him. His eyes closed and he looked delighted. Her whole body was tickling, her pulse racing and heart soaring. The end of the song was coming. They both didn’t want it to end. They wanted it to go on forever. Never feeling this way before in their lives. A sense of understanding one another, having the same feelings, sharing one mind. The song came to a close with her high note. There was loud exhilarated clapping behind them. They both jumped. Her Aunt was in tears behind them.   
“BRAVO! BRAVO! You two are the perfect match. It was so touching!” She wiped her tears and fled out the door before they could say anything back. They both looked at each other. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Her insides exploded once more. He helped her up and escorted her to her door. Her arm through his. It felt like she was soaring. They walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Lunch was awkward. Her Aunt wouldn’t talk, but stared at them in amazement. Her eyes would randomly start watering until she excused herself. Leaving Erik and Sophie alone.   
“So, what do you do for fun?” Sophie asked.  
He looked taken aback. “I play music. I haven’t interacted with many people before now.”  
“Oh.” Suddenly an idea came into her head. “Would you like to go on a tour. I think I have an idea of something you would enjoy.”  
Erik smiled, he’s never had someone invite him to do something entertaining before. She grabbed his hand and led him out tall glass doors. Her touch sent butterflies into his stomach. It made him smile. Then they were in front of where she was leading. It was a maze. She looked back at him and smiled. They crossed a little bridge over a creek, then they were in front of it.  
“Okay, so I want you to close your eyes.” He hesitated but did as she asked. “Now count to twenty and then find me.” Now he was intrigued.   
“Ready?” He asked.   
“Yep, count!” He could hear her running away. Giggling the whole time. She was going to be easy to catch.  
Sophie ran and ran until she found a indent in one of the bushes. Where she hid. She could hear him running closer and closer. He was laughing. She had to hold her mouth so she wouldn’t burst out. He suddenly ran past her. She was almost squealing in delight. She peaked out and he kept running until he took a right. She went down the aisle straight across her. She couldn’t help it. She started giggling even harder than before. Her adrenaline was rushing. She could hear footsteps coming up quickly behind her. She shrieked and then picked up her dress so she could run faster. The middle of the maze was coming. It was a big patch of grass with benches around it and a pond. The footsteps were behind, extremely close. Her foot touched the grass and then he tackled her. He turned so she landed on him. They were both laughing so hard. She smacked her head on the ground, so she was holding it. Erik rolled over to look at her. Propping his head up with his arm. She was laughing still.  
“Are you okay?” Guilt suddenly poured through him. He didn’t mean to hurt her. His face turned concerned and sad.  
“Don’t worry I’m great, better than great. I’m fantastic!” She was giggling.   
Her giggling made him so thrilled. “Where did you hit your head?” He knew what he wanted to do. When she pointed at it. He leaned in and kissed it. She instantly stopped giggling, and blushed. He jolted back. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” What he didn’t realize is that she was speechless. When he went to get up feeling ashamed, she pulled him back down and kissed him. Never in Erik’s existence has he felt this way. He felt wanted, needed, desired and loved. What if she learned about his face? Would she still want him? Would she still giggle and play? He shoved the thought out of his head, and kissed her back in a warm embrace. He never wanted it to stop. He could kiss her for days and she him. When they parted they both realized something they both should have known from the start. This was the beginning of something wonderful.  
Erik stood up and help out his hand. Sophie took it happily. When she stood up and they were face to face. They both grinned. He grabbed her hand and put his arm around her waist, and started waltzing. He swirled her around and they danced. Both of them were filled with immense joy. Then she started to sing. The dance became stronger. Erik listened, the song was so beautiful and happy, he started to add his own lyrics. Making a strong duet. They danced for over an hour. Their reflection shining off the pond. It was a fairytale come true. They’re dance was broken by her Aunt.   
“Sophie, can I talk to you?” Her face was red from crying.   
Sophie let go of Erik. “I’ll be right back”. Erik was worried. He was scared that he did something wrong. Did he move to fast? Was he there too long? He watched them as they walked to the side. Then distracted himself by skipping rocks across the pond.  
“What’s wrong?” Sophie asked. She’s never seen her Aunt like this since her parents passed away.  
Olivia let out a deep sigh. “Everything is fine dear.” She was staring at Erik. “You know what you two remind me of?” Sophie stared in concern. Olivia continued. “You remind me of your parents. The way you looked at each other the second you met. How your personalities melt together and form a powerful thing. Your songs. The happiness that radiates off you. This is not something you find everyday.” She waved Erik over. He looked extremely concerned. She grabbed his hand and led it to Sophie’s putting them together. “This is true love. Exactly like your parents. Something I’ve been searching for my whole life. You two will be perfect together, you will mend each other's pain, which I can see in both of your eyes. Together you will be complete.” Sophie and Erik looked at each other. They both know she is right. Erik’s eyes water, because he too have been looking for love and compassion. “Sophie, can I talk to Erik a moment?” Sophie smiled, nodded and walked to the pond.   
“Let’s walk.” Olivia said, then they started walking through the maze. “Now, I don’t know why you hide behind that mask, and I can only guess. Let me tell you something. It does not matter what you look like. Sophie’s opinion and love will never change. You will never find a person with a heart like hers. It is the rarest of them all. She has never looked at a man like she has you, or even gave a second glance. Yet here you are, invited into our home. By Sophie. Just know that she saw great things in you. I expect you to see no less in her. How are you feeling.”  
Erik was silent. He’s never had someone talk about his face like it wasn’t disgusting. He’s never had someone talk to him with such positivity. These are all new things to him, he loved it. “I am overwhelmed with happiness. I’ve never had someone want me like this before or look at me with such compassion. It’s wonderful. You are right, it is my appearance that is hidden behind the mask. I’ve been tortured, cursed and cast aside because of it. You really think she can see past it?”  
“I know so. Let us go back. I’m sure Sophie is getting antsy.” These words burned into Erik like fire. He knew what he was going to do tonight. The idea terrified him, but he had a massive feeling it would the best feeling in the world.   
“Do you mind if I take Sophie out tonight?” Erik asked.  
“She is twenty five years old. She may go out if she likes.” Olivia winked at him.  
“I’ll be back shortly. I’m going to buy her a gift.”  
As they reached Sophie, Erik was beaming. “Sophie, I’m going to go out for a minute but I’ll be right back. Would you like to go out with me tonight?”  
“Absolutely.” she said.


End file.
